


Strawberry Dress

by Fizzipop



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys in dresses, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Homophobia, Humor, Nonbinary Character, Slurs, Strawberry Dress, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), but its implied - Freeform, im going insane, its in a donation, just a tad, lets pretend that twitch doesnt monitor what the donations say, not said, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzipop/pseuds/Fizzipop
Summary: Eret and their Twitter followers dare Tommy to wear the strawberry dress and Tommy, ever our favorite white boy, thinks why the hell not? Dresses are pog, strawberries are pog, why not mix them together and wear it?
Relationships: Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 27
Kudos: 553





	Strawberry Dress

Tommy raised an eyebrow at the tweet on his phone. He usually doesn't go on Twitter, but he had a banger tweet in mind and he was _not_ about to let it go to waste. He wasn't expecting his timeline to be blown up with people telling him to answer Eret. 

_Eret?_ he had thought minutes prior. _What did he ask me?_

Well, now he knew.

 **Eret** @The_Eret  
_@tommyinnit  
My followers and I dare you to wear the strawberry dress._

A grin grew on his face as he read the tweet, edges of his eyes crinkling and cheeks aching. Oh, he was so gonna do this.

 **TommyInnit** @tommyinnit  
_You're on_

And just like that, Twitter exploded.

___

Okay, this thing was a _bitch_. 

There was a lace thingy he had to do up at the front, and for the life of him, could not tie it up. His hands fumbled and the string-lace thingies slipped through his fingers for the millionth time. He groaned, giving up and collapsing in his gaming chair. He ran his hands over his face, fingers pulling at his skin. He was supposed to stream in thirty minutes and he could _not_ go half-dressed in the strawberry dress. What the fuck was he supposed to do?

_Eret_

His eyes shot open and he got out of his gaming chair at record speed where he then sprinted to his bed to grab his phone. 

_Eret would know how to put this mother fucker on! They wore it before!_

He quickly unlocked his phone, scrambling to get into Discord, sighing in relief when he saw that Eret was active. He hoped they weren't streaming. Tommy clicked the call button, anxiously waiting for Eret to pick up. They answered the call after a few seconds.

"Tommy, what's up?" Eret asked, obviously confused why Tommy would be calling them.

Tommy wasted no time, desperate to get some help.

"Eret, my favorite person on this earth, help a big man out yeah?" Eret snorted at that, and Tommy would've lashed back if not for the situation at hand, so all he did was mutter a quick lighthearted 'shut up' before clicking his camera on.

There Tommy stood, in all his strawberry dress glory, his hands gesturing to the mess that was the lace strings.

Eret gasped and had the _audacity_ to laugh at him in his struggles.

"Oi, you bitch! It's not funny, I have a stream in-" He glanced at the time "In twenty minutes!" Eret was howling with laughter at this point, short gasps and snorts coming from their end of the call. "I look just fine, thank you very much!"

"Sorry, sorry" Eret breathed. "I'm not laughing at you in the dress, I swear. It looks lovely Tommy. It's just the mess you made of the strings that made me laugh."

Tommy huffed at that, he wasn't gonna admit it, but he felt a bit insecure when Eret started to laugh. He had honestly thought he looked pretty good! He was glad Eret agreed, or else he was gonna have to shank a bitch.

"Just help me"  
_____

Eret managed to help him sort out the problem, and in no time, the dress was on properly. Eret told him to spin, and he did. The dress spread out around him and it was like he was in some sort of pink, strawberry heaven. And to be completely honest, Tommy loved the dress. He loved the way it was so loose and soft. He loved how it made him feel pretty like he was some sort of model. He told Eret these things, and Eret just smiled and said something that Tommy already knew.

"More men should be like you Tommy," Eret said, smiling as Tommy twirled around once again, a grin that hurt his cheeks spreading across Tommy's face.

"Hell yeah they should!" Tommy had screamed, earning a loving 'SHUT UP' from his mother. That made Eret think of something.

"Hey Tommy," They approached it cautiously, not wanting to scare the boy away from the idea. The boy in question turned to face them from where he'd been admiring himself in the mirror that was leaning against his wall.

"yeah?"

"What do you think of trying on some makeup?" 

Tommy stared at him, and Eret thought that they had gone too far, but then-

"FUCK YEAH!!!"

Eret grinned. Maybe Tommy was right when he bragged about being the best male out there.

____

After getting permission from Tommy's mother, they moved into the bathroom and were currently going through her make-up. 

Tommy stared at all the equipment, zoning out as Eret rattled on about each thing, when to put it on, how to, and what colors to never use. Tommy didn't know much about make-up, except that there was a whole lot, so he politely ignored everything that came out of their mouth. He would need Eret to direct him through this.

"Tommy? Tommy!" Eret's voice snapped Tommy out of his brain. Eret sighed, a smile forming on their lips. "I'm gonna have to take you step-by-step through this, aren't I?"

Tommy nodded silently.  
____

After ten excruciating minutes, and many arguments, Eret was finally satisfied. They had been directing Tommy on how to do this, apply that, how much of this.

There was powder all over the counter and Tommy groaned, knowing he would have to clean this up later or else his mom would be _pissed_.

Eret was mumbling something, probably looking over their make up job and Tommy glanced up at the mirror.

He looked stunning. When he had been putting the first layers on, listening intently to Eret, he couldn't see the look Eret was going for, but as he continued, he started to see the whole thing come together. But still, to actually see the finished product was amazing. He looked amazing!

He tunes back into Eret's rambling. It was a bunch of nonsense about how they should've instructed him better.

"Hey," Tommy breathed, catching Eret's attention. "Thank you."

Eret smiled.

"It was no problem, Tommy. Now, I think you have a stream to start "

Tommy jumped at that. Eret was right! His stream started in five minutes and he hasn't even begun setting up. He quickly thanked Eret once again, and they promised to be watching his stream. He clicked the 'end call' button and ran to his room.

He set up, grabbing his mandatory coke can, and started the stream without the camera on.

Within seconds, thousands of viewers came into the stream, only to see a black screen. The stream was titled ' Surprise!' so the viewer count was higher than normal for the start of the stream.

Tommy laughed, and the stream went crazy. Spams of 'wtf, 'POG', '????' and 'hideinnit' were filling the chat

He scanned the chat, and after seeing multiple people trying to guess what he's hiding (a few guessing it right) he spoke up.

"What is up chat! How has everybody been doing?" He read some replies, smiling even though no one could see him, and eventually stood up. "Alright chat! Ready to see my beautiful face? Bet you aren't prepared."

The chat went wild once again, and he flicked the camera on and grinned. He was pretty sure he saw a few 'are you wearing make-up?' before he stood up and backed away. There he stood, strawberry dress and all as the chat screamed.

People were freaking out, clipping it and screenshotting as if he would stop any second and pretend it never happened. Tommy loved the dress too much to do that.

"I'm such a big man, aren't I chat?!" He cried, twirling in a circle so the viewers could see the dress floof out. He was high on happiness, laughter bubbling out from his chest. His discord dinged and he paused to read the message Eret sent him. 

"Guess what bois!? Eret's joining the VC!"

The chat yelled excitedly, thousands upon thousands of 'ERET!'s stumbling over each other and they doubled when Eret spoke.

"Tommy, wanna give some credit?"

Tommy sighed.

"Everyone," Tommy gestured at himself "this was made with help from Eret, give them a round of applause."

The last statement was said sarcastically, but the chat did it anyways. Tommy yelled at the chat and Eret laughed, and all was well.

Then the hate started pouring in.

At first, Tommy ignored it or didn't see it at all. Eret kept him busy with laughter and his chat never ceased to amuse him. But a dono that had the text to speech equipped rang in his ears.

It didn't fully compute in his head, but he caught something about how he looked stupid and that he was a very bad slur.

Tommy stilled at that, Eret going silent, and even chat slowed down. Tommy looked up at started directly into the camera, a rage growing in his eyes and his heart. He sat down in his chair and put his headphones on.

He took a deep breath and started his rant

"To start off lightly, you are a homophobic fool. I don't know what you get from being an absolute dickhead to people, but I know that no one deserves to be called the thing you just said. I know I joke around a lot on my streams, but right now I am dead serious."

He got a message from Eret.

" _go off king_ "

His lips twitched upwards and he continued.

"Never, ever, ever insult or discriminate anyone based on who they love, what gender they are, the color of their skin, their culture, or their religion. Or any other discriminatory shit. If you believe you are in the right when you hate on people just because they're different than you, please get the fuck of the stream and never interact with me again. I will say this as many times I have to to get it through your thick skull that you are a disgusting human being."

"People are allowed to wear what they want, clothes and make-up are genderless. Fuck the gender norms"

Tommy took a deep breath as Eret started to speak.

They spoke of their own struggles of being a member of the LGBTQ+ community and how no one deserves to feel like shit because someone called them a name.

As he finished, he called out to Tommy.

"Tommy, I want to thank you for speaking up about this. Most people wouldn't."

Tommy shrugged, a sheepish grin growing on his face.

"Ah well, I just did the standard thing to do Big E."

Eret chuckled.

The stream continued as normal from there on, Tommy twirling and bouncing around, laughing and joking with Eret and the chat. Hundreds of people have clipped his rant, and Tommy didn't mind. The more people who knew the better.

Wilbur joined the VC at some point, fitting right into the call and joking around with them. He had asked about Tommy's make-up, and Tommy had shown the stream a VIP tour of his disaster of a bathroom. The stream had chanted 'houseinnit tour! houseinnit tour!', but Tommy refused, saying that motherinnit wouldn't be pleased with him showing their house as it was a mess.

Overall, the stream was pretty chill and fun, and in the end, Tommy didn't regret it at all. As much as he despised that disgusting person who dared to say those things, he was glad he was able to talk about that topic. It needed to be said.

He said his usual closing and turned off his stream.

He glanced down, gazing at his dress. _His_ dress. It was his! He got to keep it and wear it and love it. Fuck yeah.

He let out a content sigh and collapsed on his bed, all the twirling and movement tiring him out. He smiled, grabbing his phone to message Tubbo.

_yo Tubs, you missed an amazing stream!_

Tubbo replied within seconds.

_yeah? lol what happened big man?_

_I wore the strawberry dress my guy, it was chaotic_

Tubbo went crazy, asking about how it felt and if it was comfortable and Tommy replied with and Tommy eagerly replied, spamming Tubbo with how much he loved the dress and the makeup.

' _makeup!? Ohmygod I didn't know you knew how to do makeup!_ '

' _I don't lol, Eret directed me _'__

____

__Tubbo was just as eager as him, promising to watch the stream later._ _

Tommy told him of the incident, and Tubbo responded with a 'good on you' and Tommy smiled, greatful for his best friend.

__A knock sounded on his door and he texted Tubbo a quick 'gtg ily', and called whoever it was in._ _

Motherinnit entered his room, a smirk on her face.

__"Tommy, I think you've forgotten that a certain bathroom needs cleaning."_ _

Tommy groaned, sitting up and following his mother out of his room. His mother paused outside of the bathroom.

__"You know, if you want your own makeup, I can buy some for you"_ _

Tommy stared at her as a smile grew across his cheeks.

__"Thanks mom"_ _

____

__And then he entered the bathroom, unprepared for the hour of hell he was about to go through. Cleaning up makeup is a bitch._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Half my inbox is literally just people freaking out about this user named bobslasagna or smth like that and I think that's amazing


End file.
